The Pack of Whispering Sins
"We know you're lying when you say you don't fear us. Do you know what we are? We are fear. We are..." P H O B I A You padded through an unfamiliar, sunlit forest, taking in the scents, sights, and sounds around you. You stop to lay down in a small patch of grass, ignoring a lingering feeling of being watched. Ears low, tail curled around you, laying down peacefully in the grass. Suddenly, you hear a low snarl. Your ears perk, alert, and you look around to see you are surrounded by five wolves. "What is your business here on the territory of the Sinful Empire?" A female black and dark gray wolf approaches you from the ring of wolves, tail high and ears forward." "Oh, this is y-your territory?" You ask, your eyes clouded with fear. "Yes, and you better not be hunting in it." A new voice snarls aggressively. The black and gray wolf flicks her tail. You stare in astonishment as the wolves around you turned so that they all face the same direction. "Come on. You're coming with us." You pad through a darker, more swamp-like area of the forest. Every now and then, you catch glares from the wolves around you. You come to a river leading into a large, dark tunnel. "This tunnel is the entrance to our camp. We will decide what to do with you there. Watch your step for sharp stones on the cavern floor." The black and gray wolf barks." You whisper. "W-what if it collapses on us?" You whisper. "We have been using this tunnel for moons. If it was going to collapse, it would have done it by now. Come on, unless you want to be a coward and stay here, alone, in this forest, to fend for yourself." She barks harshly. Your ears flatten as she begins to pad through and you follow her. "Of course, I was kidding." She then whispers to you in a sickly sweet voice. "We would never let you stay in our territory and hunt prey that is ours." You see light. The end of the tunnel. The rest of the wolves shuffle past you, leaving you in the cave, one by one padding into the light. You follow them out and see a large clearing, many more members of the pack around you. The Camp. "Azure, Kristen, our den. You too, intruder." The black wolf barks. You watch a brown and a white wolf follow the black wolf into a cave at the base of a large rock. You follow them in. "Now... What are we going to do with you?" A white female wolf barks. "They'll never survive in this forest alone, why put them through the torture of starving to death? Perhaps we could allow them to join us, Whisper." "You make a strong argument, Azure. Alright, we'll give them a choice." The black shewolf, presumably Whisper, replies. She turns to you, her dark blue eyes gleaming. "You may join us, the Pack of Whispering Sins, or we will give you a quick, painless death. What'll it be?" I..." You hesitate for a moment. "Well? Hurry and speak, before we give you the latter choice. You panic. Without thinking, you utter three simple words. "I'll join you." "Good. I am Whisper. The white wolf is Azure, my sister," She flicks her tail towards the brown wolf. "And this is Kristen. Tell us your name." "I'm _________." "Welcome, _________. Welcome to Phobia." Whisper smiles. "We are the nightmares that haunt you in the night. Howl as much as you wish, you will never escape your worst fears. You will never escape us." S Y N O P S I S ok soundcloud color pl0x work